Pensamientos de un ave
by Nicole Edelwood
Summary: Es un sentimiento curioso el que le invade al pensar en ella, un sentimiento extraño que no comprende pero que resuelve simplemente llamar amor.


**Disclaimer:** Maleficent y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

 **Pareja:** Diaval/Aurora.

 **Summary:** Es un sentimiento curioso el que le invade al pensar en ella, un sentimiento extraño que no comprende pero que resuelve simplemente llamar amor.

 **Advertencia:** Spoilers. Posible OOC.

 **Nota:** Hace poco vi la película, la cual me encantó por cierto, y no pude evitar enamorarme completamente de esta pareja. Creo que se ven muy lindos y me hubiera encantado que terminaran juntos, aunque claramente no fue así —estúpido príncipe irrelevante—. Pero la preocupación que Diaval demostraba por ella me conquistó y quise dejar mi pequeño aporte a este fandom. Espero que les guste y disculpen cualquier error accidental que pudiera haber.

* * *

 **Pensamientos de un ave**

* * *

Se vuelve para él algo así como una reacción natural el preocuparse por ella en casi cada momento, al igual que el desear su felicidad y bienestar más que cualquier otra cosa que hubiera anhelado antes.

Y es curioso, de hecho. Porque en su vida recuerda haberse preocupado de tal forma por alguien ajeno a sí mismo, sin embargo fue ella (la niña de cabellera de espiga y sonrisas de luna creciente) quien despertó aquel lado suyo que no conocía y que no creyó que existiera, por lo menos hasta que su mirada se posó en esos brillantes ojos azules que poseía cuando ella no era más que una bebé. Es curioso, porque después de eso no fue capaz de dejar de preocuparse por ella, por querer cuidar de ella aunque fuera desde las sombras. Después de todo solamente era una niña inocente maldecida por el corazón roto y el amor traicionado de su ama. Ella no tenía la culpa de nada.

Es curioso, piensa Diaval, porque incluso ahora que ya ha dejado de ser una bebé indefensa, aquel instinto por protegerla seguía presente dentro de él. Incluso le parecía que había ido aumentando con el paso de los días y de los años, especialmente desde que ella ya era plenamente consciente de tanto su presencia como la de su ama en sus vidas —claro que Aurora estaba convencida en su inocencia de que Maléfica era su hada madrina, no tenía ni la menor idea de que había sido maldecida por ella el día en que nació y que debido a eso había crecido lejos de sus padres, escondida en el bosque y al cuidado de las tres hadas que ella llamaba sus tías—, y que ahora solía pasar la mayor parte de los días acompañándolos en el ensombrecido páramo.

Es curioso, realmente, y de cierta forma le extraña. La facilidad con la que aquella muchacha le arranca sonrisas tenues e involuntarias al solo verla corretear entre los arboles o jugar con alguna de las criaturas mágicas que habitan el lugar, sin importarle en lo más mínimo que sus vestidos o su cabello pudieran ensuciarse. Y la manera en que puede sentir el corazón —humano o animal— latirle un poco más rápido y un poco más fuerte, cuando ella le sonríe con las mejillas encendidas y tal dulzura plasmada en la mirada que siente que debe desviar la suya unos segundos.

Entonces quiere pensar que aquella preocupación continua que siente es de alguna manera normal. Tras todos esos años prácticamente criándola era casi imposible que no hubiera terminado por tomarle cierto cariño. Es más, sabe que de no haber sido por sus intervenciones y las de Maléfica la pobre niña probablemente ni siquiera hubiera podido sobrevivir a su primera semana de vida, y eso era decir poco —y aquel pensamiento lo llenaba de un profundo rencor contra aquel trío de ineptas hadas—.

Pero sabe que no es así, que no es del todo normal. Pues es un sentimiento distinto y desconocido y hasta algo extraño para él, el que le embarga cada vez que piensa en aquella princesa. Que le hace sentir cierto ardor leve e incómodo en el rostro ante su cercanía y que le obliga a concentrar su mirada oscura en ella por más tiempo del que debería. Y lo hace sentirse levemente ansioso al saber lo cerca que se encuentra el día en que ella tendría que marcharse, en el que ya no podría volver a ver su hermosa sonrisa o sus inocentes ojos, en el que caería atrapada en aquel sueño eterno que de ningún modo podía evitarse.

Le preocupa, y teme la llegada de ese fatídico día pues sabe que hay nada que pueda hacer para evitar que la maldición se cumpla, ni siquiera su ama fue capaz de ello —pues sabe que por más que ella se niegue totalmente a admitirlo en voz alta también se ha encariñado con su "Bestia"—.

Teme perderla y ya no poder estar más a su lado. Y, de nuevo, sabe que eso no es del todo normal, que hay algo más detrás de todas esas inseguridades, algo más allá del posible cariño fraternal que debería sentir por ella y no es capaz de identificar aquel sentimiento que lo obliga a pensar en todas esas cosas de las que preferiría ni siquiera acordarse. A ver a Aurora de una manera en la que probablemente no debería.

Una de las desventajas de tener que vivir tanto tiempo en un cuerpo humano, piensa de repente. Antes las cosas le parecía que eran mucho más sencillas, no tenía que preocuparse por detalles tales como las emociones humanas, de hecho no tenía que preocuparse por nada que no fuera el conseguir comida y escapar de los campesinos que trataban de atraparlo. Sin embargo ahora todo era distinto y no sabe si se trata de algo bueno o malo, en especial ahora en la que le embargan aquellas sensaciones al tener cerca a aquella muchacha de rubios cabellos, o al simplemente pensar de manera inconsciente en ella.

No sabe de qué se trata, pero por algún motivo no le es del todo molesto. Sin embargo se pregunta si será solamente él quien sienta esas cosas, o si habrá una mínima posibilidad de que Aurora también las sienta al estar junto a él. Y puede sonar como una locura o algo así, ya que en realidad no lo cree muy posible. Ella probablemente solo le veía como a un amigo.

Y entonces la escucha pronunciar su nombre, llamándolo justo antes de esbozar una de sus tiernas sonrisas, mientras abre la ventana de su cuarto para darle la bienvenida, pues él ha decidido ir a verla simplemente porque así lo quiso. Y entonces Aurora rápidamente sale de la cabaña, intentando no llamar la atención de sus "tías" y comienza a jugar con él, a perseguirlo mientras él emprende el vuelo, tal como solían hacer en las mañanas antes de dirigirse al páramo. La escucha reír tan animada y risueña, y eso por algún motivo hace que sienta que su corazón da un vuelco descontrolado. Sin embargo no se detiene, sigue volando y elevándose un poco más cuando ella se acerca intentando atraparlo.

Y aunque no es capaz de controlar sus pensamientos y las emociones que lo embargan al estar junto a ella, decide que no importa, en realidad. Porque sabe que le queda poco tiempo para estar a su lado, y se dispone a aprovechar cada día como si fuera el último con ella, porque siente que nada más importará mientras Aurora sea feliz.

(Y decide que tal vez aquel sentimiento de nombre que desconoce, tal vez no sea tan extraño o anormal, aquel sentimiento curioso que lo invade y que, en cierto capricho y desquite, resuelve simplemente llamarlo amor.)

* * *

 **Nota final:** realmente me sorprendió un poco que Diaval no haya sido quien le dio el beso a Aurora, aunque de cierta forma era de esperarse y me gustó incluso más que fuera Maléfica quien se lo diera al final, pues fue mucho más acorde con el enfoque de la película. Aunque tampoco me hubiera molestado que fuera Diaval quien se lo hubiera dado 7u7 (en realidad cualquiera hubiera estado bien mientras no hubiera sido ese estúpido príncipe cuyo nombre ni recuerdo, realmente él fue una de las pocas cosas que no me agradó de la película, su participación me pareció algo forzada) pero para eso tenemos los fanfics uwu

¡En fin! Espero que les haya gustado este pequeño escrito, tengo pensado escribir un par de cosas más de esta pareja, porque realmente me conquistaron —inserte corazones aquí—. Así que si mi inspiración va bien, en un tiempo más los publicaré.

No se olviden de dejar un pequeño review si gustan. Nos vemos.


End file.
